Many body disorders including nervous disorders stem from spinal problems including misalignment of the spine. Such misalignment can be due to incorrect exercising or use of the back or perhaps due to an accident. Acupressure is used as a therapy for the treatment of bad backs and devices such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,966 have been proposed to enable self treatment for back disorders. This device utilizes knobs or balls arranged in a selected array on a fixed supporting base to provide means for applying pressure simultaneously to selected positions of the anatomy. Such devices do not provide for the location of the pressure applying means with respect to the patient and accordingly they are difficult to use and thus often ineffective.
The present invention has been devised to alleviate the disadvantages associated with such prior art devices and to provide an appliance for and a method of treating the back, particularly in the area of the spine, in order to relieve discomfort caused by back problems. Other objects and advantages of this invention will hereinafter become apparent.